


The Plan

by Secretlyjoyousbees



Series: Wynhaught Brotp [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: All the shenanigans, Drunken Shenanigans, Family Shenanigans, WynHaught brotp, besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyjoyousbees/pseuds/Secretlyjoyousbees
Summary: Wynonna finds out the girl her best friend has been crushing on is her sister. She decides she's going to help get them together.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Wynhaught Brotp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> First part for my Wynhaught series. Love this friendship. 
> 
> Nicole moved to Purgatory when she was a kid so they've all know each other most of their lives. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Nicole Haught knew four very important truths about the Earp sisters. 

One, Wynonna Earp was her best friend and had been since they were 14. 

Two, Wynonna was fiercely protective of the people she loves most of all Waverly, her younger sister. 

Three, Waverly was the most beautiful girl Nicole had ever seen. 

Four, she is completely and utterly in love with Waverly Earp. 

The last one had been a relatively recent revelation for the Sheriff of Purgatory. She had always thought the youngest Earp was beautiful but for so long she saw her as Wynonna’s little sister. Not to mention the she had been with Champ Hardy on and off since high school. 

The now Sheriff hadn’t realised that her hatred for the boy-man had stemmed from more than just dislike for his cocky attitude. No, it stemmed much more from the jealousy she felt every time Waverly was spending time with him instead of her. Every time he got to touch her, or Waverly smiled at him Nicole had the urge to punch him. 

It was only in the last year that Nicole had come to this realisation. Aided by the newly lingering touches and longing stares she could feel watching her across the bullpen as Waverly walked to the Black Badge offices. 

The brunette had finally called it quits for the final time with Champ months ago and since had been spending all her newly free time with the redhead. Nicole had noticed the stares and the touches always set her skin on fire. 

She had tried to hide her blossoming feelings but she hadn’t been able to deny it any longer when every time she saw a message from the youngest Earp, or saw her across the station her heart fluttered and her stomach did somersaults. 

Even Wynonna had noticed the difference in the usually calm and collected Sheriff. She hadn’t been spending time with her best friend, instead spending the majority of her time away from work in the company of her little sister. 

She’d been cornered by Wynonna in her office that week the brunette concerned about how spaced out she seemed recently and how little they’d been hanging out. 

“I just, have a lot on my mind, Wyn. I’m sorry I haven’t seen you much.” She had genuinely missed hanging out with her best friend, she just really couldn’t say no to that one smile and wave. 

“What is it? It can’t be work, I mean we work in the same place I’d know about it,” Wynonna says pressing the issue, eager to find out what has been keeping her friend so preoccupied. “Is it about a chick?” she says staring down the tense looking Sheriff. 

Brown eyes flick up to meet blue at that, “Ha! It is a girl! Oh my God, Haughtstuff, finally!” she says lifting her hand for a high five. She lowers it a second late when Nicole doesn’t return the sentiment just sits at her desk looking nervous. “So, not a good thing then?” 

Nicole sighs, leaning back in her chair. “There is a girl,” she says, ignoring Wynonna’s I knew it as she continues, “And I thought everything was going great. We’ve been spending all this time together and it’s been really really good. But then we spent the night together last week and it kind of went downhill from there.” She runs a hand through her hair puffing out a breath feeling a slight weight being lifted after finally telling Wynonna what’s been going on. 

“I thought you were supposed to be good in the sack, Nic. What’d you to to scare her off?” Wynonna replies with a laugh. 

Nicole finds a pen on the desk, throwing it at Wynonna muttering, “Asshole.” 

“So, who is this mystery woman that’s got you all lovesick and down then?” she asks. 

Nicole hesitates, not wanting to tell Wynonna not sure what her reaction will be. “Uh… it’s um…” She’s saved from saying anything by Lonnie, calling her to a disturbance with the York brothers. “We’ll talk later okay? I gotta go deal with this.” 

“Oh, we’ll talk Haught, I’m coming over tonight and we’re getting drunk and talking about your girl problems,” she calls after her as the redhead walks out of her office. “Or I’ll post those pictures of you dressed as a bottle of Haughtsauce from Halloween.” 

Nicole rolls her eyes, flipping off her best friend as she leaves the station, “You wouldn’t dare Wynonna I have too much shit on you.” 

“Be there at 7,” she calls back just as the door closes behind her. 

————

She can hear Wynonna talking next to her, ranting about her little sister’s poor taste in men, suggesting she should be hanging out with them more, rather than her judgey friends or her shithead ex. 

“It’s Waverly,” she blurts out, voice louder than she expected startling the brunette out of her rambling. 

“What’s Waverly?” Wynonna says after a pause, turning her head to look at her best friend. 

“The girl, woman, that I’ve been talking about. The one I have feelings for,” she says playing with the bottle in her hands, picking at the peeling label nervously, unable to meet Wynonna’s eye. 

Wynonna is silent for a moment, she leans forward putting her beer on the coffee table in front of them. She turns her body to be facing Nicole more fully, “So the girl that you’ve been ditching me for, that you slept with last week and you’re pretty sure has feelings for you too is my little sister? Waverly? Who you’ve been friends with forever? That Waverly?” 

Nicole couldn’t look at Wynonna, instead focuses steadfastly on the bottle in her hands. “Uh, yeah… OW! Jeez Wynonna what was that for?” she exclaims rubbing the spot the brunette had just punched on her arm. 

“You slept with my baby sister!” she says, though it’s through a laugh and Nicole can’t help the smile also pulling at her lips. Then they’re both laughing and can’t stop, beer spilling out the top of Nicole’s bottle. 

Their laughter dies down until they’re both sitting on the couch, wiping tears from their eyes. “You know, I think I love her Wynonna.” Nicole’s voice breaks through the comfortable silence. 

“You better,” she replies, “Otherwise I’d have to kill you and that would suck 'cause you’re my best friend.” She smiles softly at the redhead, reaching for her hand squeezing it gently on her knee. 

Nicole smiles back returning the gesture, “You’re my best friend too,” she says. 

There’s a pause, Nicole letting her news sink in before Wynonna breaks the comfortable silence. “So, you said you love her, and you slept together, so why aren’t you somewhere making googly eyes at each other right now,” she teases earning an eye roll and a light shove. 

“We, uh, haven’t spoken… at all,” she says looking sorry for herself, “Since right after we… you know.” 

————

_Last Saturday_

_Nicole rolled off of Waverly, taking a second to catch her breath. She turns her head on the pillow to look at the woman laying next to her, trying so hard to guess what she’s thinking._

_Waverly turns her head as well, smiling at the woman next to her. She scoots closer, turning her body and bring it flush against Nicole’s, hand coming up to cup a flushed cheek. “You are so good at that,” she says through a smile, leaning in to steal a quick kiss from swollen lips._

_Nicole smiles against her lips, “Oh, you know, had a lot of practise.” She grins at the light slap her comment receives enjoying the teasing jealousy. She brings a hand up to rest on a tanned hip, rubbing soothing circles into soft skin with her thumb. “That was pretty amazing for me too, you know. Who knew you’d be such a fast learner.”_

_This earns her a nip on her bottom lip, which is quickly soothed by a warm tongue and a languid kiss. “I mean, I do have three PhD’s,” the brunette whispers, lips brushing as she speaks. Kissing Nicole soundly, leaning her body into the strong one beneath her, pushing her onto her back. She moves a leg over her hip, the redhead’s hands finding her waist bringing her closer their skin brushing against each others._

_She feels a hint of a tongue brushing her bottom lip, more than willing to grant it access and continue where they left off, only to be interrupted by the shrill sound of her ringtone._

_“Ugh, leave it,” Nicole mumbles against her lips, holding on to her a little tighter, kissing the girl on top of her deeply, running her hands over soft hips._

_They continue to kiss, hands exploring each others bodies, as if they hadn’t already done so for hours. Just as Waverly’s lips start to travel lower, over a pale neck and down leaving teasing nips and kiss down her lovers chest, the ringing blast out again._

_She groans against Nicole’s chest, then looks up meeting the heated gaze of the woman below her, the woman she had wanted for so long. The phone rang out again, a series of messages breaking the wonderful bubble they had created._

_“I’m sorry,” she says through a whine. “I have to check it, it could be Dolls, about the case.” She doesn’t get up just yet though, reluctant to leave the warmth and security Nicoles arms provide._

_“I know,” Nicole relents. “I just don’t wanna let you go,” she says quietly._

_“I really don’t want to baby but -” She’s cut off by another ping from her phone, “I don’t think they’re gonna stop.” She steels herself placing a placating kiss to the redhead’s cheek and reaches over the edge of the bed for her phone._

_“It’s Wynonna,” she says, seeing the missed calls and messages flashing up on the screen._

_“Of course it is,” Nicole says with a heavy sigh, sitting up, running a hand through messy red hair._

_The brunette gets up, pressing a final kiss to plump lips, moving to pick up her clothes strewn across the bedroom floor._

_Nicole watches her as she moves around the room, anxious now that their bubble has been broken about what this will mean for them, for their relationship._

_“Waves, can we talk about this? Us?” she asks, nerves clear in the way she wrings her hands together in her lap._

_Waverly pulls her shirt over her head, grabbing her bag and checking her phone again, “There’s nothing to talk about, Nicole,” she says clearly distracted by whatever message had just popped up on her phone screen. “I’ve really got to go. I’ll see you later, okay?” ___

__————_ _

__“We haven’t spoken since.”_ _

__“Okay, firstly ew, gross that’s my sister and my best friend. Definitely never need the details again, thanks. But yeah, that doesn’t exactly sound great Haughtstuff. ‘There’s nothing to talk about’? What does that even mean?”_ _

__“If I knew that I wouldn’t be feeling like this, Wyn,” she replies looking defeated._ _

__“Hey,” she says, tapping her knee to get her attention. “It’ll be okay, we’ll figure something out, okay?”_ _

__Nicole manages a stiff smile and a takes a swig of her beer, not convinced by Wynonna optimism._ _

__“Although, I did see her hanging around Chump on Friday, so maybe we have a bit more work to do than I thought,” Wynonna says, starting to formulate a plan already, she doesn’t notice the woman next to her flinch slightly._ _

__The comment hits Nicole harder than she thought it would. The idea of Champ Hardy touching Waverly, being anywhere near her leaving her sick to the stomach._ _

__“I mean I don’t know if anything happened between them but they looked kinda close.” The brunette finally looks at her best friend, frozen in place hands clenched into fists. “Hey,” she says putting her hand over Nicole’s, “We’re gonna get her to see the light and come running back to you Haughtpants.” She nudges her with her shoulder trying to prise out a smile. “She’s super smart, she’ll come around.”_ _

__“And I’ll try not to interrupt this time,” she adds with a wink going to get more beer for their long night ahead._ _

__————_ _

__The next day Nicole goes to see Waverly at the Homestead. Her and Wynonna had been up most of the night trying to figure out how she could make the youngest Earp see that she was here for her and she was a darn sight better than Champ Hardy._ _

__Wynonna’s initial plan of threatening Champ with Peacemaker forcing him out of town was shot down by Nicole. Although part of her would’ve enjoyed seeing him run out of town, sometimes being Sheriff had its cons._ _

__Wynonna had then shot down Nicole’s plan as a ‘non-starter’ saying that pining form afar and hoping they could forget the fight and move on was not a way to win a girl’s heart. She was probably right, but that didn’t make it any less favourable to Nicole._ _

__Eventually after many hours and elaborate plans to woo Waverly, they settled on something simple, something that also happened to feel like walking into a bar full of revenants to Nicole. Although she thought as she approached the homestead porch that the revenants would perhaps be easier._ _

__All those hours of planning mean nothing when she opens the door, walking through to the kitchen to find Waverly preparing dinner. All the words she’d practised in the mirror, how she was going to sit down with her and tell her how she feels go out of her head when she sees her._ _

__But when she sees Waverly all she can picture is Champ, his hands all over her, making her laugh, making her smile. All she can remember is Wynonna telling her that Waverly was with Champ on Friday and that they looked ‘cozy’._ _

__So instead of all of her beautifully planned words all that comes out is “You slept with Champ?” She’s more hurt than she probably has a right to be. Her and Waverly aren’t together, she has no claim over her. Although when they slept together it felt like it had meant something more, it certainly wasn’t casual for Nicole._ _

__“Shit!” Waverly says, startled by the sudden presence of the Sheriff in her kitchen. “Nicole, you scared me.” She turns to the woman, confused eyes taking in the tense body in front of her. Nimble fingers play with police department baseball cap, fingers running along the brim. “What are you doing here?”_ _

__“Wynonna, she said she saw you with Champ last night. And I know, I know it’s none of my business and I really shouldn’t have all these feelings about the thought of someone else, of him, touching you but I do 'cause you mean more to me than anything and the idea that he got to see you, taste you, kinda makes me feel sick.” She says it all rather quickly with no break and no breath, knowing if she paused too long she wouldn’t be able to say what she came to._ _

__She steels herself for a short moment before continuing, “I just, I really love you, Waverly Earp, and I’m really hoping that this isn’t all in my head and that you feel the same.” She breathes out a sigh of relief as she finishes. Then her face changes, contorts in realisation. There was no taking it back now, she had just barged into the Homestead and spilled her feelings out to Waverly, who for her part still looked a little shocked that the redhead was even in her kitchen._ _

__“Oh shit, why did I say that! Shit, you slept with Champ and you said there’s nothing to talk about, of course you don’t feel the same wa-” She’s cut off by lips on her own, hands fining her cheeks and pulling her closer._ _

__“Sorry, you were kind of rambling,” Waverly says as she pulls back, keeping her hands on Nicole’s flushed cheeks._ _

__“You kissed me?” she says, unsurely, still a little dazed from the kiss._ _

__“I did.” Waverly smiles as she speaks, tilting Nicole’s head slightly so she can catch her eyes. “Is that okay?” she asks, suddenly questioning whether she did the right thing when she sees doubt in beautiful brown eyes._ _

__“What about Champ?”_ _

__“What about him?”_ _

__“You were with him. The other night. At Shorty’s. Wynonna saw you?” She looks anywhere but at Waverly, not sure she can handle being rejected while looking into those eyes she loves so much._ _

__Waverly thinks back to when Champ approached her drunk and whiny on Friday, begging for another chance to get into her bed. “Oh baby, no. He came up to me drunk, wanting to get back together but I told him where to stick it.”_ _

__She tilts Nicole’s head attempting to pull her eyes back to her own. “Hey, look at me,” she says softly. “I told him that there’s no chance I’m ever going to get back with him. Do you wanna know why?” She smiles softly, hoping to reassure the tense woman in her arms._ _

__She feels a slight nod against her hands. “Because I love you, Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I don’t want anyone else and I’m sorry it took me a while to figure it out but I’m hoping you’ll still have me?”_ _

__The redhead’s eyes widen slightly, in shock, she can’t quite believe this is happening. This is the outcome she wanted, that she’d dreamt of but never truly thought would happen. She eagerly leans in kissing Waverly soundly, pulling her body closer with strong hands on her waist._ _

__“Yes, of course, yes” she breathes against her lips between kisses. “Wait,” she says pulling back just enough to be able to see Waverly’s face, look into her eyes. “You said there’s nothing to talk about. When I asked you what this was between us. What was that about then?”_ _

__She sees confusion and then realisation come over the younger woman face, “Shit, yeah that wasn’t my best move ever,” she says wincing slightly. “I meant there’s nothing to discuss 'cause I wanna be with you, all in. There’s no more skirting around each other. I’m sorry I told you before I’m really super bad a this and I really need to learn how to talk to you better. Annnndd now I’m rambling, I’m so sorry, Nicole.”_ _

__When she looks up, making eye contact again ready to see anger or rejection all she finds is joy sparkling in those deep brown eyes. “I love you, Waverly, so much.” She smiles, so widely the next kiss is mostly teeth and brushing lips._ _

__“I love you too, so much.” She brings their lips together again, more softly this time, savouring the taste of each others lips, somehow slightly different with their confessions of love._ _

__“Oh and you definitely have a right to not want anyone else touching me.” The brunette says with a wink, hands running through the short hair at the back of Nicoles neck. “I’d definitely have to bring out the shotgun if someone touches my baby.” She grins into the kiss Nicole gives her, it’s soft and sweet and perfect for the moment._ _

__“I’ll keep that in mind,” the Nicole says, unable to keep the smile from her face. “So does this mean you’re my girlfriend?” she asks still wanting to make sure she wasn’t making this all up._ _

__“Of course, silly,” Waverly says, confirming it with a kiss, sucking a plump bottom lip between her own. The sheriffs hands move down to her ass, squeezing and pulling the brunette closer, bodies melding together._ _

__“Yes!” A voice interrupts them from the door. They turn to see an awkward looking Wynonna hand still in the air from a fist pump._ _

__“How long have you been there, Wynonna?” Nicole asks, hands moving back up to rest on Waverly’s waist._ _

__“Long enough, Haughtshot. Don’t think I didn’t see where those hands were headed,” she playfully chastises. “I had to come check you didn’t chicken out.” She gestures to the couple, “and as I can see that you didn’t, I shall take my leave.” She turns waving over her shoulder at them, calling out as she opens the front door, “No defiling my sister in my kitchen, Haught.”_ _

__The couple laugh as they hear the door close. “Think that’s gonna be a regular thing?” Nicole says, gesturing vaguely in the direction Wynonna left._ _

__“Oh yeah, for sure,” Waverly replies, taking Nicole’s hands and moving them back down to her ass. “She didn’t say anything about the couch.” She winks, “Or my bedroom.”_ _

__Nicole grins widely. “No ,she didn’t.” She pulls her girlfriend in close so their bodies touch. “Maybe we should go upstairs.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr (secretlyjoyousbees) for any prompts or questions :)


End file.
